Parallel Lines
by Miss Novella
Summary: Oriko's thoughts on Akemi Homura and the end of the world. "Parallel lines, though similar, will never meet."
1. Chapter 1

Oriko can barely stop herself from accosting Kyuubei. She has seen how the timeline ends, how Kaname Madoka ends the world. How Akemi Homura frantically rewinds time to begin this farce anew. It would not make a difference if she killed the wretched creature now. So instead she smiles, hiding away the thinly veiled anger and bitterness.

"It seems my powers can be of use to you, Kyuubei," She says with a pleased expression, "A budding Puella Magi. Perfect for you!"

Thankfully, instead of returning to Mitakihara the alien decides to go find the girl Oriko had told him of. Although it was a horrid thing for her to do, it was necessary. Many more people would die if Kyuubei found Kaname-san. _I'm sorry, Chitose-san._

Akemi-san may feel justified in sacrificing the world for her best friend. She may feel as if the world is against her on all fronts. Maybe it is. But Oriko could never forgive someone who would exchange the life of a single inconsequential girl for the entire planet. While the two without denial have a sort of kinship they could never co exist.

To save the world, Oriko would sacrifice Kirika.

To save Madoka, Homura would sacrifice the world.

Parallel lines, though similar, will never meet. That is simply the way of things.

No matter how much she loves Kirika, how much she cherishes her companionship and her loyalty, she is not worth the world. Madoka isn't worth the world either. So she begins planning. Plotting a way to kill Kaname Madoka and to prevent Akemi Homura from travelling back in time. Kirika would help her, regardless of what must be done.

Oriko only feels pity for the magical girls who are oblivious to their fates.

She feels anger, yet understanding towards Kyuubei.

The white puella magi only has contempt for Akemi Homura and her selfishness.

* * *

Tiny, yes but I felt like writing something like this simply because I like Oriko's character so much. I do like Homura too so don't think I'm trying to bash her lol.


	2. Chapter 2

Although the Oriko of this universe had not yet passed on, that does not mean another Oriko does not exist. One such entity is the past Oriko, all of them converged together as part of [The Law of Cycles]. Once the Oriko of Homura's new universe dies, she would become a part of this Oriko as well.

So, perhaps she has a grudge against the time traveller. It is justified. Once again Homura Akemi has put the world in peril for the sake of her precious friend.

"She never learns from her mistakes." Oriko mentioned offhandedly to Kirika. "She is operating on sheer will alone. Misguided and misled… I do pity her."

From her place on the swinging bench Kirika tilts her head. "Huh. I thought you hated her."

The blonde sets her book down onto her lap. "While Akemi-san is foolish and shortsighted, I can understand her motives. They are simply born of a girl who is desperately trying to find a purpose. A way to continue moving forwards. But to no avail. She will forever be stuck in place. The loop has already begun again. Even in her new form, she cannot yet see the rules that guide this new universe."

The dark haired girl grins. "But you can, right Oriko? What's going to happen next?"

The white magical girl reaches to the glass table and picks up her tea. Oriko smiles cryptically. "Nothing is ever set in stone, Kirika. But I certainly look forwards to the look on her face once she figures it out."

Kirika pouts childishly and crosses her arms. "But I wanna know!"

Her friend sips her tea, calmly gazing at the white petals floating within the liquid. She then laughs, her voice tinkling like tiny bells. "Akemi Homura has doomed herself once again. She cannot control [The Law of Cycles] forever. She simply isn't powerful enough. That poor girl is in another loop and does not even know it."

"Oh!" The brunette exclaimed, nodding along. "So after a certain point she resets to when she created the new universe? I get it."

Oriko smiles, patting Kirika's hand gently. "That isn't all. Her new mind erasing powers come with a cost. Her memory is wiped every time she goes back. So it seems we are all stuck in this loop until [The Law of Cycles] decides to end this."

"Will she ever remember?" Kirika questions curiously.

Oriko only smiles.

* * *

I decided to make this a two shot, since I was asked a good while ago for another. I kinda came to my own conclusions about Rebellion for the purpose of this part. I hope it isn't too far out there.


End file.
